


Like a Cat in a Trap

by otomiyatickles



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bickering, M/M, Tickling, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Sequel to ficKitten): It wasn’t even Yuki’s initial plan, but with the way Kyo’s behaving since that time he tickled him to death, he just can’t help but want to do the same thing to him again. Kyo gives him no choice!
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Like a Cat in a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=MWMxMDQ2MjcwMmQ3NjZlMDBkMGEwOTIwMTI0MDAwZTg2ODNiODZhOCxXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160&m=1&ts=1604939946)☕💖! I’m working on these like a beast hohoho. Just wanted to have them finished before xmas and especially before the end of the year! So happy and surprised to have the request for a sequel to a previous fic, but very motivated to write it! Enjoooy*w*.
> 
> P.S. while the previous one was written more like open-for-interpretation platonic/romantic, this one hints more at held back crushes and blooming romantic feelings. Nothing too shippy.

It was hilarious, really funny. While Yuki was usually stalked by a very persistent cat-boy in and around the house and school; stalking him and challenging him to useless battles, said cat-boy was now completely avoiding him.

All because of that one time Yuki humiliated him by tickling him to death. Yuki had actually thought of the experience as a one-time-thing. He showed the cat who was the boss here, had some fun, humiliated him, end of story. It wasn’t even his intention to tickle him again like that.

But Kyo was the one who changed that. His reactions whenever he saw Yuki were hilarious and adorable. He obviously anticipated a tickle attack again whenever Yuki was in the same room. To be honest, Yuki thought it was almost as cute as when Kyo was giggling and squealing at his mercy - everytime Yuki saw him, he immediately bolted out of the way to avoid being alone with him.

Or even when he wasn’t going to be alone with him. “You’re sure you’re not coming Kyo-kun?” Tohru asked. Yuki and Tohru were both dressed to go visit Hatori. Shigure was out as well, and Kyo glared at Yuki.

“You going?” he asked. Yuki shrugged. “I guess,” he said. Kyo turned around faster than Tohru could say anything else in response. “Then I’ll be staying at home. See y’all later.” 

Yuki chuckled to see Kyo go upstairs. Now this kind of behavior was really what made him want to tickle Kyo again. It was all the cat’s very own fault. 

It was exactly that moment when he thought it might be a perfect opportunity to just trap him and tickle him again. Kyo couldn’t run from him forever. A genius plan popped into his mind. 

“On second thought, I guess I’ll stay in as well. Honda-san, you wouldn’t mind giving this to Hatori for me?” He handed Tohru the little gift he had gotten him, just for courtesy.

“Ah s-sure!” Tohru said. Yuki smirked, thinking of his plan to finally capture the ticklish kitten into a very good trap. 

“Thank you.” He hugged Tohru. He _hugged_ her, surprising her as he transformed on the spot. 

“Yuki-kun!” she cried out, but Yuki the rat waved her goodbye. “It’s fine! We’ll see you later!” Perplexed, Tohru waved back and left. Ha. Yuki turned around and with his tiny legs he climbed the stairs. Upstairs, he followed the sound of Kyo who appeared to be washing his face in the bathroom, standing bent over before the sink, totally oblivious.

“Hmphph stupid rat...” Yuki heard him mutter as he splashed water in his face. When Kyo pressed a towel against his face, Yuki snuck into the bathroom. The timing had to be perfect. It _was_ going to be perfect, he knew it, he felt it, and he was right.

Kyo turned around to leave the bathroom, and _poof_. “WAHh!” Yuki appeared right in front of him, and Kyo wobbled back in surprise and tumbled backwards into the bathtub. It couldn’t have been better than this. Yuki graciously picked a robe that hung in the bathroom and covered up his own bare body before Kyo could even take a glance.

He then bent down and immediately started to scribble his fingers against Kyo’s bare soles which were just positioned perfectly for the tickling of a lifetime.

“WHAHa-what the heheheell you s-stuhuhupid raaaat!” Kyo barked, kicking and struggling, but he looked seriously trapped. Yuki laughed viciously.

“Look what we’ve got now. It’s a cat, or better said, a ticklish kitten. Caught like a rat in a trap. I guess the saying is wrong in this situation? Like a cat in a trap should be the new official one,” Yuki spoke in an evil monologue as he effortlessly tickled Kyo’s feet. 

“The _hehehell_!” Kyo laughed, squirming hilariously but failing to raise from the narrow bathtub. 

“Thought I didn’t notice huh? Your silly attempts to avoid me after last time. Well let this just be a reminder to you: I live here too, and it doesn’t change that you’re a ticklish little kitten.” 

Yuki mercilessly scribbled the bottoms of Kyo’s helpless feet - which was honestly a very easy gamble. Judging from Kyo’s reactions last time his feet just had to be ticklish as well. And who was Yuki to deny an opportunity like this? 

“I’ll kihiihill youuu!” Kyo roared, thrashing in the bathtub like the trapped kitten he was. He hysterically tried to grab anything to pull himself up out of the bathtub, and to make things better for Yuki, worse for himself, he grabbed onto the water faucet.

“EEEHhh!” Kyo screeched as water started to flow all over him. Cold water. Yuki raised his eyebrows. He truly just wanted to bully Kyo with some tickling, but this really was turning into one unforgettable show, all thanks to clumsy ticklish cat-boy himself.

“Geez, you really...” Yuki finally cut off the water again, but the damage was already dealt. He bent forward and started to poke at Kyo’s soaked torso. He then wriggled his fingers under his shirt and scribbled mercilessly, tickling Kyo some more and causing him to splash around in the tiny layer of water he had created. 

"EEHeep! Nohoho!" His reactions were as intriguing as they were last time, maybe even more now because of the interesting position Kyo had ended up in. He continued to struggle in the bathtub, barely able to fight off Yuki's invading fingers that now mercilessly spidered all over his tummy and sides.

“Agyahahaha you rahahat-jeheherk g-get ohooff meee!” Kyo roared, and he planted his foot against Yuki’s chest, pushing him back. Yuki didn’t really mind, he simply grabbed Kyo’s foot and went back to focusing on the ticklish skin of his sole.

“You’re hopeless,” Yuki sighed, holding Kyo’s foot tightly by its toes and scribbling at the hidden spots under them. Kyo squealed - his pitchy cries bouncing off the bathroom walls. Thank god they were alone here.

“AHAHAh-naahaha shihiit! Yuhu- _Yuki_! Dohohon’t!” Ah damn. He was getting cute again. Just like last time- if Kyo reached a certain point of hysteria, Yuki couldn’t help but think he wasn’t the annoying guy he knew. He was just a cute kitten, giggling and squealing at his mercy.

“Hmm?” Yuki replied dreamily to Kyo’s pleas. He simply continued to tickle him. He pulled his foot further towards him and scratched lightly at the skin of his ankle, his fingers slowly wriggling their way up his the leg of his pants. 

Kyo squeaked when he grazed against the bare skin of his calf, and he kicked out, but Yuki simply pinned his leg again and started to scribble at a very good spot behind his knee.

“Don’t run from me again. You’ll only make me wanna do this,” Yuki lectured as he tickled Kyo mercilessly behind his knee. Kyo’s soaked body continued to writhe helplessly, and he nodded.

“YEHehes! J-juhust stahahp!”

“Don’t annoy me either. I’ll know to find your tickle spots just like this,” Yuki continued, and he pinched Kyo’s knee, front and back, until it had him howling adorably.

"I geehehet ihihit! F-fuhuhcking quihihit it!" 

“Alright.” It had been Yuki’s original plan to stop right there, but at that moment he found a new and very sensitive spot on the back of Kyo’s thigh, so he continued to explore that with digging and squeezing moves.

“AAHAH! YUhu-Yuki! Yukehehehe pl-plehease stahahap!” He also thought that having Kyo begging him to stop tickling him, calling his first name, had to be one of the cutest things in the world. He watched him fondly.

“Please stop you say?” He meant it as another mean and cocky taunt, but couldn’t help but speak with fondness. Kyo was a pain in the ass, but also a cute and ticklish kitten. Especially after this, Yuki was sure he could hate him less.

“Y-yeeehehes s-staaahp!” Kyo was wheezing and gasping. It was a really good moment to stop. 

“M’kay.” He stopped tickling Kyo, and the redhead instantly slid back into the bathtub, his body weak and tired from the helpless struggle. Yuki took his hand, and there wasn’t much protesting the usually stubborn guy could do; Kyo allowed him to help him out of the bathtub.

“A-ahh-” he sighed tiredly, stumbling and falling into Yuki’s arms the moment he was released from the wet bathtub. 

“You’re soaked,” Yuki said dryly as he held Kyo’s wet body in his arms. He grabbed the towel Kyo had used before and threw it over his head, but without moving, Kyo remained like that. Yuki awkwardly held him, his hands pressing against Kyo’s damp shirt and fingers curling slightly, fighting the urge to just plunge into his sides and tickle him to death again.

“Whose fault is that?” Kyo sighed tiredly.

“Your very own,” was Yuki’s cocky reply. Still, they remained like that in some sort of an embrace. Their bodies were so close Yuki could feel Kyo’s racing heartbeat against his own body, and he held his breath.

He blushed a little. Something was off about this atmosphere. “Aren’t you gonna move?” he asked impatiently when Kyo’s limp and tired body continued to lean against him. 

“Fucking rat,” Kyo whispered, still sounding exhausted, and he grabbed Yuki and tried to push him away.

“...” They both froze as both Kyo and Yuki noticed it was Yuki’s bare skin he was touching. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Yuki remembered he was merely wearing a simple robe he had wrapped around himself, and other than that he was completely naked under this.

Yuki could hold back a very uncool and girlish scream, but could not prevent himself from shoving Kyo back into the bathtub.

“Fucking cat. Stay in there and rot for all I care,” he muttered with a blush, and he turned around and left the bathroom, his entire face and body on fire despite his cold words.

Damn it was getting hot in here, and he wasn’t even wearing clothes. Even though Kyo had been the one caught like a rat, no, _cat_ in a trap, Yuki himself felt pretty much as if he had joined him... He blushed even more. No, he was _not_ going to finish that thought...! 


End file.
